Second Chances can be Dangerous
by flipflopsandcake
Summary: JJ and Spencer missed an opportunity many years ago, but they both ended up satisfied with the results. What will happen to them and their loved ones when someone decides they don't like the way things turned out, and will stop at nothing to change the results?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey People! I do not own any Criminal Minds characters...however I do owe thousands dollars of student debt to the federal government, so I guess that is something. This is my second fan fiction piece and by far the longest. Any suggestions etc. are absolutely welcome. This will be multi-chapter, hoping to finish before I leave the country, but if not I will come back to it. Pinky swear. Hope you enjoy! **

It was a beautiful Saturday. Beautiful because it was a nice 75 degrees and the sun was shining, but also beautiful because it was the first Saturday in over a month that JJ, Jennifer Jareau, wasn't chasing psychos, drinking bad coffee, or missing out on quality time with her son and husband. Will and Henry were kicking the soccer ball back and forth in their front yard as she prepared glasses of lemonade for them in the kitchen. She loved her job with a vengeance, but envied mothers who got to do this type of thing on a daily basis. One thing that working as a profiler for the Behavioral Analysis Unit had taught her was that you need to appreciate every moment that you have with the people that you love because you never know if and when they will be cut short. She glanced back at her cell phone sitting on the dining room table and willed it not to ring for another 36 hours, she desperately needed this time with her boys.

JJ carried the glasses of lemonade out the front door and set them on the small table in her yard.

"Boys, she yelled, come and get some lemonade."

JJ smiled as she watched Will scoop up Henry and carry him over to the table to get a drink.

"What do you say to your Momma?" Will asked Henry.

Henry looked up at his Mom through his shaggy blonde hair and said, "Thank you Momma."

JJ's heart almost melted at his sweet young face when she leaned down, kissed him on the nose and said, "You're welcome baby."

As the family stood around enjoying the sunshine and lemonade the mail truck drove up to the front of the house and delivered the assorted bills and letters for the day. Upon seeing the mail truck Henry got very excited and begged JJ to be able to go get the mail.

"Okay, sweetie, but come right back when you are done."

JJ smiled at Henry's ability to be amazed by simple things like the mail truck and she found herself wishing that his innocence would continue for as long as possible.

Henry ran to the end of the walk opened the gate and walked the few feet to the mailbox. He stretched up on his tiptoes to reach the door of it and pull it down. He reached even hirer to get the mail out before, walking back to the house forgetting to close the door to the mailbox and the gate. JJ chuckled as she went past Henry to finish what he started. As she reached the mailbox she noticed that Henry hadn't been tall enough to reach a letter that has been shoved all the way to the back of the box. It was a crème envelope made of a heavier, fancier material, and on the front of the letter her name was printed in an artistic script…

Ms. Jennifer Jareau

When she opened the envelope there was a thinner sheet of paper, not nearly the quality of the envelope, that held one sentence in a different font.

You made a mistake.

That was the only thing on the piece of paper, no signature, and no other explanations. JJ got a weird chill just then, as if someone was watching her. She looked up quickly and scanned her perimeter, but saw no one. Something in the back of her mind told JJ that she should not let this go, but it was the first Saturday in a month that she had been able to spend with her boys.

"All I want to focus on is lemonade and soccer she thought to herself. I will deal with whatever this is later."

So she shoved the letter into the pocket of her jeans and went back to her front yard to play goalie for Henry and Will. This was the second mistake that JJ made.

Reid

"This truly has been a great day, Reid thought to himself as he approached his apartment building, and it has been way to long since I thought that" his mind continued as he opened the doors. Besides the amazing weather he had had some truly great competition playing chess at the park today. No opponent had challenged him quite that much since Gideon and throughout the day he found himself fondly thinking of his mentor and all that he taught him. Gideon's loss had hurt him when it happened, but he was at a point in his life when he was realizing that loss is just a part of the game and now he could look back on the fond memories that the two shared.

Reid grabbed his mail and headed up the stairs thinking about the rest of his day. He got up on his reading, wrote a letter to his mom, and even did a little bird watching, something that Morgan would inevitably tease him about if he knew. He reached his apartment, opened the door and dropped his book bag and the mail on the table while he went to put on a kettle for tea. Reid was glad for this Saturday off, it had been exactly the kind of day he needed and he hoped that he would get the Sunday to relax as well. While Reid waited for the tea kettle to whistle he looked through his mail. There were the usual magazines, his electric bill and an envelope with his name on it.

Dr. Spencer Reid

Reid thought the script was fancy and wondered if Penelope was having another themed party and this was his invite. He opened the envelope and pulled out a thin white slip of paper.

You made a mistake.

was the message that was printed on the paper. Reid flipped the slip of paper over to see if there was anything else in included in the note, like a signature.

"This is the weirdest party invitation yet", he mumbled to himself. Reid rolled the phrase over in his mind trying to figure out what the phrasing could possibly mean or who the send could be. He grabbed his phone off the table and quickly called Penelope on the phone.

"Hey Sweetness, she purred when answering the phone. Please don't tell me you are calling me because we have a case."

"Oh no, there isn't a case, Reid replied. I was just wondering if you had sent me anything in the mail recently."

"No, Hun I haven't sent you anything."

"Are you being serious, persisted Reid, you aren't having some type of theme party soon or anything?"

"No, Penelope answered, but that sounds like a great idea! she exclaimed. Thanks for the idea Reid!"

"You're welcome, I guess," he replied but Penelope had already hung up.

With the only logical theory that he had disproven Reid decided that he would revisit the mysterious letter later. He told himself that it was probably nothing, but when the tea kettle went off he jumped in the air and wondered to himself, "why am I so jumpy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peeps! Coming at you are a few more chapters of "Second Chances can be Dangerous" I am still working on laying the ground work so if it is a little slow for you don't worry we will be picking up speed soon! Let me know if you have any suggestions, critques, etc. Thanks for reading :) **

**Monday at the BAU **

Reid brought the note with him to the BAU that Monday to see if the forensics team could get anything off of it. He had decided the night that he got the note to keep it a secret from the rest of the team. As far as he knew it wasn't anything serious and he did not want to bring any unnecessary concern or attention to himself. Besides the fact that he didn't like it, he had finally just started to get a little space back from Maeve's death. That whole situation had left him under the team's microscope for weeks and he couldn't handle being under it again. So after dropping the note off at the lab he walked into the BAU office as if everything was okay. He walked in on a discussion that Penelope seemed to be hosting. When he approached, Morgan, JJ, and Emily turned around to look at him.

"And there he is, the man with a plan himself," Penelope squealed.

"Man, Reid I didn't know you were such a party animal," Derek laughed.

Reid looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he said.

"I was just telling them about your idea for a theme party, Penelope gushed. Very out of character for our young Dr. Reid, but I love it!"

"Well, I mean, I didn't really," Reid stammered.

"No need to worry, Penelope bulldozed over him, I have everything covered."

She flounced away with a satisfied grin and Reid sat down in his chair wondering how in the world having a theme part became his idea. But before he could analyze it for too long JJ walked up and sat on the edge of his desk.

"How was your weekend?" she asked.

Reid smiled at her relieved to have the subject changed.

JJ and him had always been particularly close. He was the godfather to her son and actively involved in her personal life as well as her work life. He took his role as godfather very seriously even being a little more protective of JJ in the field than the others. He saw it as his duty to make sure she always made it out of dangerous situations at work so she could go home and be the mother that Henry needed.

"It was just what I needed, Reid replied. What about you?"

JJ smiled back, "Same here," she said. It was good to just spend time with Henry and Will at home."

"I bet, he replied. Is Henry feeling better?"

Reid remembered that Henry had a nasty cold last week and wanted to see if he was up to hanging out with his godfather this weekend.

"Yeah, JJ replied. He is feeling much better. Thanks for the info about the herbal tea. I think that was one of the major reasons he got better so fast."

JJ always appreciated the active role that Spencer took in Henry's life. She knew that without a doubt he was the right choice for Godfather and the bond he had developed with her and Henry and Will because of it filled a warm spot in her heart.

Reid was about to shyly reject the compliment when his phone rang.

"Dr. Spencer Reid", he said into the phone.

It was the forensics team calling, they had not found anything on the note.

Spencer hung up the phone and he knew he must have looked disgruntled because JJ had a concerned look on her face when he looked up.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah everything is cool," he lied smoothly.

"Okay, she responded getting up. Let me know if you need anything."

Spence smiled at her genuine kindness, "Thanks I will."

He watched JJ walk away and felt a tug at his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Let me know what you think! **

**The Forensics Lab **

JJ knew that Spence was lying to her about the phone call being nothing, but she decided to let him come to her about it when he was ready. She didn't want to pressure him and to be honest JJ needed to get down to forensics and find out if they had found out anything about the note she got on Saturday. For right now this needed to be her top priority.

She was able to put it out of her mind for the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday, but when she found it in her jeans this morning the same eerie feeling filled her and she knew that she needed to figure out who sent the note and what it meant. As she reached forensics lab she took a deep breath and mentally crossed her fingers that they had found something.

"Hey guys," JJ called as she entered the lab.

She didn't know the forensics team personally, but they had agreed to look at the note without any formal paperwork and she was incredibly grateful. She did not want to alert anyone about what was going on until she was sure that something was really going on.

"Hey Agent," one of the techs responded. He had on a name tag that said Jeff.

JJ leaned against one of the tables. "Did you find anything?" she asked.

Jeff shook his head slowly.

"Nothing he said, no DNA, no fingerprints, no fibers. The paper the note is on is so generic that it's impossible to trace and the same deal with the envelope."

JJ tried to hold in the frustrated sigh that was building up in her. This was turning into way too much trouble. She closed her eyes for a second and then decided that again, she would deal with this later.

"Thanks for trying," she said to the tech as she forced a smile.

"No problem, he responded. Let me know if you need any other help."

JJ nodded and turned to leave before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A note, her note in fact, but in another bag.

"Did you make a copy of the note?" JJ asked puzzled.

Suddenly Jeff became very nervous.

"Umm no, he responded fidgeting. This is for another Agent."

He refused to look JJ in the eyes.

"Who?" she pressed him.

"I can't say he responded, walking around the table. I really need to get back to work."

"Why can't you tell me?" JJ retorted.

"The Agent asked us to keep it his identity anonymous."

"The Agent is a he?" JJ tried to confirm.

Jeff looked frustrated with himself for accidentally admitting that.

"Yes, he said exasperated. But I can't say anymore and I really need to get back to work."

JJ realized she wasn't going to get anymore out of him so she scooped up the note and left the forensics lab with another thank you to Jeff.

But her mind was racing. Who else got this note? And why?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is a little shorter than the others, but they will get longer again. **

**Reid Tries to Find a Connection **

_You made a mistake_.

These words flashed in Reid's head as he sat on his couch with his notebook open. He was breaking down the statement trying to figure out who the author could be and what mistake they were talking about. Reid made a list of mistakes that he made over his life, but this was difficult because mistake is such a broad word. The person who sent this note could see something he has done as a mistake that he never considered one. He would have to go through every decision he had ever made, nothing was off limits and that would take some time. Time he wasn't sure if he had. He had no idea what the intentions behind the note were. As far as he knew he could be in danger. And if he was in danger it could mean that the people around him were in danger. The last thing that he wanted to do was put his friends and family in harm's way. He knew that he needed to figure this mess out quickly, even if it meant not sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mystery Agent Revealed **

JJ tossed and turned in her bed, unable to get comfortable. She looked over at Will who was still fast asleep and she wondered if he could tell that she was off at dinner tonight. She had tried as hard as she could to put the note and the other mystery recipient out of her mind, but it was impossible. She thought numerous times about telling Will but she didn't want to worry him. She thought of all the male agents that she knew in the FBI but that list was so long there was no use in trying to go through it. The most likely other recipient of the note was someone on her team, but she couldn't think of anyone else who could have made a similar mistake to hers. Maybe it was about a case?

Tomorrow JJ would make sure to go through the most recent cases and see if maybe there was something to that, but if the note involved a case why was she the only one from her team to get a note? Shouldn't this person be targeting everyone? JJ had to figure out what the note was about, but she had to be careful not to alert anyone that something was going on. Once she did it would become a big to do and she didn't need to get everyone involved. JJ sighed…the only thing she could do now was try and get some sleep. She needed to be fresh in case her family was in danger.

The next morning JJ stumbled into the BAU completely exhausted. Try as she might she did not get as much sleep as she needed and she was barely keeping her eyes open. As she practically collapsed at her desk she noticed something sitting on the top of the file she was looking over yesterday. An envelope, addressed to Ms. Jennifer Jareau.

JJ ripped open the envelope and a piece of paper identical to the previous note fell out, but this time with a different message.

_I can help you fix your mistake. _

JJ shivered and quickly looked around. Whoever was behind these notes had got into the BAU and left this on her desk. Obviously if they knew where she lived, they probably knew where she worked but, it still felt like a violation. And it made her more anxious. This was a bolder move. He left her this note in a FBI building…that was it!

A FBI building! This means that she probably has him on camera delivering the note, which means she can figure out who the note leaver is and put a stop to it. But how does she get access to the feed without getting noticed?

Garcia would surely be curious if she was asking to see security footage from the building especially since they did not have an active case right now. JJ sat and thought about it for a second and then an idea struck her. She would tell her that Will left her something in the office, but that it got moved around and she didn't know where it ended up. JJ would tell her she needed to see the cameras to track the movement of the gift. She thought about it for a second more and realized that the idea was not that well thought out, but she got up and hurried to her office anyway. JJ was so close to figuring out who sent the note she couldn't wait another second. She just hoped that Garcia wouldn't be too suspicious. As JJ briskly walked towards Garcia's office she smacked into Reid. He dropped everything in his hands and JJ almost fell over sideways off of her heels.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Spence, JJ gushed. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going at all."

They were both crouched on the ground picking up everything that he had dropped. JJ picked up a folder and underneath it was the note she had just received. She quickly snatched it up hoping that Spence hadn't seen it.

"Umm, JJ that is actually mine," Spencer said. He grabbed the paper out of her hand and tried to stuff it in one of his folders.

JJ began to feel queezy. How had Spencer found out about the note? It was nice that he was trying to help, but she didn't want anyone knowing about this.

"Look Reid, JJ snapped, as she snatched the piece of paper back. I don't know how you found about this but I have it handled. Please just stay out of it and don't tell anyone else."

Reid's head snapped back at JJ's tone, she had never spoken to him this way before. What did she mean that was her paper and that she had it handled? The gears started working in Reid's head. It took him just a second before he put the pieces together.

"Follow me, Reid whispered. Now."

He grabbed the rest of his stuff and JJ's hand pulling her towards the empty conference room a few feet away. He practically pushed her through the door before shutting it almost loud enough for people to take notice.

"Did you get one too?"Spencer demanded.

JJ felt guarded for a second and she decided to play it cool.

"What are you talking about?" she said, trying not to look him in the eye. Spence could always tell when she was lying.

"On Saturday I received a note in the mail, I got another one today. Do you know what I am talking about?"

Spencer looked nervous and it was now that they were alone that she finally noticed how exhausted and stressed he looked. Could he be the other male agent that got the note? Right then and there JJ decided that even if he wasn't she was going to tell him the truth. She had always been able to trust Spence and right now she needed someone to lean on.

"Yes, JJ answered. I received what I am assuming are the same notes. You made a mistake and I can help you fix the mistake."

"Those are exactly the notes that I received."

"Do you have any ideas about what they mean? JJ asked. I am drawing a complete blank. I don't know what mistake or who it is from. Did anyone else on the team get them? What have you come up with?"

The questions just kept pouring out of JJ's mouth and she was hoping that if anyone, Reid had the answers to a few of them.

But Reid just shook his head.

"I don't think anyone else on the team got them, but as to the other questions I have zero answers. I am just as confused about the meanings and motives as you are."

JJ sat down on a chair and put her head in her hands. Reid sat down in the chair next to her and put his hand on her arm. JJ looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"As messed up as this may sound, I'm at least glad I'm not alone in this situation. If anyone can get this solved quickly it's you."

Reid blushed a little and felt that familiar pull towards JJ, one that he hadn't felt in a while.

"We are going to figure this out, Reid said. I don't have a doubt in my mind."

JJ nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"What do you want to do now?" Reid asked.

"Well before we collided I was on my way to check the security cameras to see if I could track down who delivered the note."

"I was actually on my way back from that, Reid smiled. Whoever delivered it is from one of those messenger services. We could try and track him down, but I'm assuming that the unsub we are dealing with is smart enough to have paid for the service in cash and to have been discrete as possible."

"So a dead end, JJ sighed. What should we do now then?"

Reid thought about it for a second before he said, "I think we should work together. The connection has to be something between the two of us, a case we have worked on together or something we have in common. I say our best bet is for us to go through possible "mistakes" we could have made and checking out our similar enemies."

JJ nodded her head happy to have some type of plan.

"Okay, that sounds good. But Spence, JJ hesitated before she said the next part. I think we should keep all of this a secret. I don't want to worry anyone or get anyone else involved that doesn't need to be. Is that okay with you?"

Reid nodded his head in agreement, "I completely agree with you. For now this is just between me and you."

Reid put his hand over JJ's and for a brief second she felt like everything would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey People! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story. I do this weird giggle spin thing whenever I see that someone has commented on it. tannerrose5 asked me to continue with the updating so, your wish is my command! Here are a few more chapters to hopefully entertain you all! Let me know what you think!**

**Secrets **

"I promise that I won't be out too long", JJ said to Will from the bathroom.

He stood in the doorway watching his wife brush her hair into a ponytail.

"Take your time, he said. It isn't often that you get to do a girl's night, I want you to enjoy it."

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

JJ's body tingled from his close proximity and from guilt. She wasn't going on a "girl's night" she was going to meet Spence. They needed to get together to brainstorm about the mysterious notes and this was the only time that they could do it. Because they needed privacy, doing it at work wasn't an option and doing it on the weekend provided them both with excuses about why they would be unreachable. JJ didn't want to lie to Will, but she didn't want to worry him either.

Hopefully she and Spencer could solve this mess quickly and move on with their lives.

JJ quickly untangled herself from Will and grabbed her jacket.

"I love you", she said as she reached the door.

"Are you okay?" Will inquired. He looked concerned and JJ forced the most convincing smile that she could manage.

"I'm fine, JJ said, I'll be home soon."

And with a lot of guilt and a little hesitation she stepped out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting Up with Memories **

JJ had told Spence to meet her at a sports bar called Lassie's located a bit outside of town. No one they associated with would be likely to discover them there together. JJ got a table near the back so that she and Spencer could talk without being disturbed. She saw him walk into the bar, before he noticed her. She smiled to herself as she watched him gaze around the place, analyzing his surroundings. He looked so opposite of this bar's typical crowd with his sweater vest and tie that she almost laughed out loud. Spencer may not fit into much of mainstream anything, but he fit into her life, perfectly.

Spence spotted her after a few minutes and started walking JJ's way.

"Hey," he said, as he got to the table and sat down on a stool next to her.

"Hey, JJ said back. You ready to figure this out?"

"Definitely," Spencer replied.

He got out his notebook filled with his thoughts so far and looked at JJ hopefully.

"Anymore brilliant ideas since the last time we spoke?"

JJ shook her head "No I can't think of anything."

"How about we start with some of the most important cases we have worked together?"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

"Well obviously Tobias Hankel was an important case for us," Reid said.

"Yeah, JJ replied, but that one was more about you than me. You were the one who got kidnapped."

"True, Spencer said. Are there any other cases that we have handled together specifically?"

"Umm", JJ pondered the thought while she looked up at the television above the bar. As she racked her brain for the answer she realized that there was a Redskins game on the television. She smiled as she remembered the game that she went with to Spencer many years ago.

_She had been surprised when Spencer had asked her to go see a football game with him. She honestly didn't peg him as a football lover, but when he asked she realized she was curious about him and genuinely wanted to go. He had always seemed a little nervous around her and she wondered if that was specific to her or if he just wasn't good at interacting with women. The game was on a Saturday and Spence was going to pick her up at her apartment. _

_JJ was sitting on her couch drinking a cup of coffee when she heard a tentative knock on her front door. She smiled and assumed from the hesitation that it was Reid here to pick her up. She straightened her jersey and walked to the front door. She checked through the peep hole to make sure it was Reid and when she confirmed it was she opened the door and smiled at the shy doctor. _

_"Hey Spence, you're right on time." _

_Spencer looked at the floor nervously before he answered. _

_"Yeah there wasn't that much traffic." _

_He looked up and met her eyes. The eye contact seemed to rattle him because he continued with the thought and rambled on about traffic patterns for a few minutes. _

_She laughed lightly and stopped his rambling with a simple, "Are you ready to go?"_

_Spence seemed grateful that she had stopped him because he smiled when he nodded his head yes and they left her apartment building and went to his car. When they got to the vehicle he opened the car door for her. _

_The drive to the stadium was filled with small talk about work, specifically their colleagues. JJ was still fairly new to the team so he talked about Elle and Morgan and some of the previous cases they had worked on together. Talking about work seemed to break the previous nervousness and tension between them so by the time they got to the stadium they were talking and laughing easily. _

_As they sat down at their seats with huge sodas and popcorn and nachos, Spencer said, "We were never really a sports family when I was growing up." _

_JJ was interested to know more about Spence and thought to herself that this must be going well if he was willing to start talking about his family. She wanted nothing more than him to get comfortable with her. She felt a kindness coming from him, almost in a glow and she knew that she wanted them to be friends or connected in some capacity. _

_"I didn't really take you for a football lover honestly, JJ laughed. In my hometown and in my house, football was as important as Jesus." _

_Spence looked at her, "You grew up in a small town right?" _

_"Smaller than small, JJ said. It was a good and bad thing at the same time. You are from Vegas right? That is the exact opposite of a small town." _

_Spence laughed, "Yeah I would say so. My high school might have been bigger than your entire town."_

_JJ laughed too, "You are probably right there." _

_The conversation continued like this, easy and casual. It was a close game and Spence laughed when JJ started yelling at the refs for what she considered bad calls. This was a side of JJ that Spence hadn't been exposed to before. But he liked it. _

_In the middle of the second half Spence asked JJ, "So I understand the dynamics of football and I can get why people enjoy watching the game, but why the Redskins? Why do you like this team?" _

_JJ looked at him sideways, "You really want to know?" she asked. _

_Spence nodded his head yes. _

_JJ took a deep breath and answered his question slowly, "I had an older sister and her name was Rosaline she loved football just as much as my Dad. They were both huge Redskins fans and she would watch with him every Sunday, it was sort of their thing." JJ paused. _

_"You had an older sister?" Reid asked._

_JJ nodded, "She died when I was eleven and after that Sundays weren't really the same for him. I tried to, I don't know, fill her place for him. I would watch every Sunday with him. I learned everything that I could about football and the Redskins, their players, team history, everything I thought would help me fill her place." _

_Spence nodded his head as she spoke and when she couldn't look him in the eye while speaking, he took a deep breath and did something bold for him. He grabbed JJ's hand and held it while she finished what she was saying. _

_"I know I never filled the hole, but I tried so hard to. I knew nothing that I did could make it better, but I never gave up trying," she said. It is just hard knowing you will never be enough." _

_A silence hung in the air for a few moments. _

_"The idea of you not being enough for someone is laughable JJ, Reid said slowly. You are more than enough, you are everything." _

_JJ looked up at Reid after his last statement, she wanted to say something, but there didn't seem to be a way to accurately express what that last statement meant to her, so she didn't say anything. _


	8. Chapter 8

**The Waiting Game **

"JJ, Spence called softly.

JJ's eyes snapped back to Spence and she flushed a little realizing that she had completely zoned off.

"Sorry, she replied. Where were we?"

"At this point absolutely no where, Reid replied. Honestly, if we can't think of anything now then we might just have to wait for him or her to make another move."

"But what if that move is a dangerous one, JJ whispered. I don't want anyone we love to be put in danger."

Spencer nodded his head in agreement, "Me either he said, but for right now this is all we have and luckily nothing has been done to suggest this person intends to use violence against either of us."

"I honestly hoped that you would have used you would have figured it out by now," JJ chuckled.

"Yeah JJ I may be a genius, but even this puzzle is a little vague."

JJ laughed and leaned forward. "A puzzle that the boy genius can't solve…shocking."

"Hey! Said Reid fake indignantly, I haven't solved it…yet."

JJ's face went from playful to serious quickly, "Please do," she whispered.

Reid sobered up at her expression and once again grabbed her hand. "We will solve this, together, he said. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

** No More Secrets? **

JJ tried to unlock the door as quietly as possible. She didn't want to run into Will and have to continue the charade. As she made it to the hallway though she saw the kitchen light on and knew that he was up waiting for her. She walked slowly into the kitchen hoping to be able to end the conversation as quickly as possible. However, when she entered she saw Will sitting at the dining room table. He looked extremely upset. He didn't look at her before he spoke.

"Why did you lie to me?"

JJ stopped breathing for a millisecond. "What are you talking about?" she asked deciding to play dumb.

Will held up his phone and JJ walked forward to look at the screen. JJ breathed in deep when she saw the image on the screen. It was a picture of her and Spence at the bar, a picture that didn't look good. They were intimately close to each other and Spence was holding her hand. JJ knew that he was just trying to comfort her about the situation they were going through, but Will didn't know about the situation and the picture made it look like she was keeping different kinds of secrets.

"Look Will," JJ started. But he put up his hand to silence her.

"I don't know what is going on, he said. But I thought we agreed. No more secrets. And it looks like only one of us is holding up that end of the bargain."

"I want to tell you what is going on, JJ said but I just need a little more time to figure it out."

Will looked at JJ and she saw a sadness in his eyes that she had never seen before. She wanted to just spill everything right then and there, but she felt like she couldn't say anything without first telling Spence she was going to. Will gave a small shake of his head and walked out of the room. JJ wanted to run after him but she knew that there was nothing she could say.

JJ walked over to the table and picked up Will's phone to take a better look at the picture. The unsub was following them and meddling in their lives, her relationship specifically. What was the end game of him/her trying to drive a wedge between her and Will?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Peoples! Here are a few more chapters to hopefully keep you entertained, let me know what you think. The good and the bad I can take it. Also again I do not own anything Criminal Minds related, but I still have lots of debt...like a lot so let me know if you want to help out with that :) **

It's almost two in the morning by the time that Reid gets home from meeting with JJ. He stumbles through his apartment door emotionally exhausted and frustrated. He doesn't like being one step behind the unsub, and spending so much time with JJ is starting to mess with his emotions. Seeing her so vulnerable and scared, desperately clinging to him was starting to remind him of some deeply buried feelings, feelings that Reid did not have the time or emotional capacity to deal with at the moment. He wanted and needed them to solve this puzzle soon because if not, he had a feeling that it would get messy in more ways than one.

Red walked to one of his book shelves and pulled a few books off of it. Hidden behind them is a picture. A picture of him and JJ from a football game that now seemed ages ago. He looked at the frame. They both looked so young, so innocent, so happy. He wondered what the Reid in the picture would think of the Reid holding the picture if he could see him now. A lot had changed. He had loved and lost, more than once, made mistakes, big ones, but overcome most of the obstacles in his path. He had worked very hard to develop a family from the team he worked with, and he hoped more than anything that the Reid in the picture was somehow proud of all the progress he had made as a person. He wanted to impress him. A picture, a figment, a memory and Reid wanted to impress him. He suddenly started to understand what JJ had been talking about at that particular football game they went to together about 10 years ago.

_Hearing the pain in her voice and seeing it etched onto her face when she talked about losing her sister and not being enough for her dad, struck something deep inside Reid. You should never feel inadequate his inner voice called to her. Not you. Kind, fierce, determined, compassionate you. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to be able to go back to that time when JJ was feeling like a disappointment and reassure her that there was no way she was. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make all of her insecurities and fears go away. She didn't need this bogging down her conscious. Reid knew what that felt like. It was not something that anyone wanted to be carrying around with them. In terms of intelligence Reid knew that he wasn't lacking anything, but he completely understood not being enough in other ways. He often felt that way when it came to his Dad. If he had been more of a sports guy, if he had had more friends, or liked to go fishing instead of reading. Reid knew logically that these things probably would not have made his Dad stay, but there was another part of him that wasn't ruled by logic and every once in a while it would convince him that it was his fault. No one needed to live with that type of burden, especially JJ. _

Reid put the picture back on the shelf and recovered it with his books. That type of reminising could be dangerous at a time like this. He walked to his bedroom and decided he would try and get some sleep. But as he entered his room he got an uneasy feeling. He looked around his room to see if something was out of place when he noticed that there was a white envelope lying on the center of his bed. Reid's heart rate quickened and he walked slowly and cautiously over to his safe. He looked all around him before he crouched down and opened it. Picking up his gun, he swept the entire apartment thoroughly to make sure that whoever dropped the note off wasn't still there. Feeling a tiny bit better he cautiously walked over to the note and picked it up. As he slid open the flap he noticed that there were two pieces of paper in the envelope instead of one. To be careful he shook out the envelope and let the pieces of paper fall on the bed. As soon as he did, he gasped and took a step back.


	11. Chapter 11

Putting the Pieces Together

JJ had finally parked her car in the garage outside of the BAU, but she did not want to get out and go in. This weekend had been more than terrible. Spencer and she hadn't been able to figure out anything more about the stalker and Will was barely speaking to her. She could see the suspicion and hurt in his eyes, on his face, throughout his movements. He was closing himself off to her and there was nothing she could do about it. At least for the moment. She had decided that after a long sleepless weekend she would pitch the idea of telling Will about the notes to Spencer. She was deeply concerned about the fate of her marriage if they didn't. She had promised Will after she was kidnapped that there would be no more secrets and she was going to stick to that promise. JJ took a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt. She would email Spence and tell him that they needed to talk at lunch. She was about to open the driver's side door when someone opened the passenger side door. JJ whipped her head to the side nerves on high alert, when she saw Spence sit down with his hands up.

"Hey, hey, its okay, he said. It's just me."

The panic on JJ's face must have been clear and evident. She took a deep breath and tried to relax a little.

"I'm sorry, she said. I am just really on edge right now. You will never believe what happened this weekend."

"Actually, Spencer said, "I don't think you will."

He held up a pair of Redskins football tickets.

JJ thought back to the bar when she was reminded about the game they went to all those years ago.

"You wanna go to a Redskins game?" JJ asked him.

"No, Spence replied. I found these in my apartment when I got home from the bar on Saturday. I think our friend left them for me."

JJ furrowed her brow and bit her lip.

"Why would he leave you Redskins tickets?"

"I have a theory, Reid said slowly, but I don't know if I am right and I don't know how you will feel about it."

"Tell me," JJ ordered. She didn't care if she didn't like it. She didn't like any of this.

"Okay, Reid said. I have looked at all the clues so far and this is what I have come up with. The first note said, you have made a mistake, the second note said I can help you fix the mistake and then I got Redskins tickets."

"Oh wait, JJ exclaimed. I forgot to tell you."

Reid leaned over anxiously, "What? Did you get something else too?"

"Yes, JJ said. But I don't know if it will fit into your theory."

"Just tell me," Spence prodded.

"Okay, JJ took a deep breath. Someone sent Will this."

She showed him the picture that Will had gotten from her phone. She forwarded it to herself to show Spence.

"Oh no, Spencer said.

He leaned back and thought about how bad that picture must have looked to Will. Spence holding JJ's hand, them being so close together, JJ lying about who she was hanging out with. Spencer didn't want the father of his Godson to think that he was having an affair with his wife. He looked up at JJ and saw that she was also distressed about the picture. He wanted to think of a way to comfort her when it hit him.

"JJ, he whispered. This picture absolutely fits my theory and almost in my mind confirms it!"

JJ looked confused, "How?" she asked.

"I think the mistake that the unsub is talking about, Spencer said suddenly shy, is us."

"What do you mean?" JJ pressed.

"He gave me Redskins tickets, the Redskins game we went to was a…you know."Spencer said.

JJ's eyes lit up, "A date, one that didn't lead to anything solid."

"So our mistake was not going on a second or starting a relationship."

"And by giving you those tickets and causing trouble with me and Will he is helping us try and fix it!"

"Exactly," Spence said.

"But it still doesn't make perfect sense. We went on that date years ago. Like almost ten years ago and it was just one date."

"Yeah but what about," Spence started.

JJ cut him off with a look, "but no one knows about that. We agreed not to tell anyone."

Spence looked at the seat and he was sure that he was blushing a brilliant color of red. JJ noticed the change in his body language.

"Reid," she said.

"I may have told someone," he whispered.

Reid couldn't even look at her.

"Who?" JJ asked.

"Gideon," Spencer whispered.

JJ looked at Reid in confusion. She didn't even know that anyone on the team had heard from him since he left over five years ago.

"When did you tell him?" she asked.

"About 8 months ago."

"I didn't know that you guys were talking. I didn't know that he was talking to anyone at all," JJ said.

"We just started talking a little before that. He called me out of the blue one day. I thought it was kind of strange, considering after his goodbye letter there was no more communication, but I was so, I don't know, relieved to hear from him that I didn't think much about it."

"Umm, how exactly did the subject of us come up?"

At this point Reid was talking more to his lap then he was to JJ.

"He was asking me about what he had missed over the past while. I told him about Maeve and he asked about you. He wanted to know if anything had ever finally happened between us."

"What did you say?" JJ asked.

"Honestly, Spencer said, I told him that we had explored the possibility but that ultimately while I had strong feelings for you we decided that it was best if we didn't pursue any type of romantic relationship. It would be too complicated."

"So if he is the one behind all of this why would he try and push us together now. And if it is him you can just tell him to stop right?" JJ questioned.

"I hope so," Spencer said.

"What do you mean, you hope so?"

"The last time I talked to him, he was I don't know how to explain it exactly."

JJ felt like Spence was holding something back, and while he understood his need to protect his friend JJ would not let Gideon ruin her marriage or make her feel anxious and unsafe.

"Spence, JJ said sharply. Tell me."

"He was almost psychotic. He was rambling on about past mistakes, and missing opportunities and everything falling apart. I haven't been able to get a hold of him since then."

Spencer looked incredibly guilty.

JJ reached for his hand. "Spence I am trying to handle this with caution and care because I know that Gideon was your mentor and good friend, but even if we wanted to, us starting over isn't even possible. Too much time has gone by, I have a husband and a son and a life that I love. We have both moved on from that time. We need to find Gideon and get him some help."

"I know, Spence said. I will see if I can get Garcia to track him down."

"I just have one more question. Please try not to get upset."

Spencer turned and looked at her.

"Is he dangerous, should I be worried about your or my safety?"

Reid shook his head angrily.

"No, he said gruffly. Gideon would never hurt you or me and you should know that."

He looked hurt at even the idea.

JJ started to apologize but Reid got out of the car before she could even open her mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

** Starting Over Is Hard to Do **

JJ got an email from Reid at the end of the day. He had asked Garcia to try and track Gideon down, but so far she hadn't been able to get anything solid or recent. JJ knew that Reid was convinced he wasn't dangerous, but how exactly was he to know for sure? He hadn't had a real relationship with the man for many years and considering the trauma surrounding his departure, how could he be sure he was alright? JJ reached her front door and silently cursed herself . She had forgotten to ask Reid if she could tell Will about the notes. Now she would possibly have to wait another night to tell him, which meant another night of being lonely in her own house. JJ thought about the best way to approach the situation as she pushed open her front door and walked through the hallway.

"Will, Henry, she called. I'm home."

She waited a second, but received no answer. She walked into the dining room to see if they had left her a note. There wasn't anything on the dining room table, or the fridge. She pulled out her phone to see if she had missed a text message or phone call.

"Will," she called again, this time walking towards the stairs.

She still heard nothing. JJ was starting to get nervous. She raced the rest of the way upstairs to her and Will's room. Nothing. Then to Henry's, still there were nowhere to be found. She stood on the second floor and yelled their names, but her voice echoed through the empty house. JJ knew something was wrong. Even with Will mad at her there was no way that he would just pack up Henry and go somewhere.

She called his cell and when it reached voicemail she almost cried into the phone.

"Will, please, she said when you get this message call me back. I don't know where you and Henry are and I am starting to get nervous."

JJ went jogged back downstairs to see if they were possibly in the backyard and she missed it when she noticed that the back door was slightly ajar. Cautiously she walked to it. She didn't see any blood or signs of a struggle, but what she did see made her heart jump into her throat. Pinned to the back door was a white envelope with her name on it.

Her hand shook as she took the envelope off the door and opened it. Inside was a white slip of paper and as JJ pulled it out and read it she almost threw up.

** Now you can start over. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Readers! Here are the latest chapters. I am not as confident about them as I have been about the others so some affirmation or constructive suggestions would be nice. Thanks for everyone who has read even one single word of this story. I am loving writing it and I hope you continue to love to read it. **

**Not Dangerous? **

"What are you doing Gideon?"

Reid could do nothing, but shake his head when he thought about his former friend and mentor. On one hand he felt angry with Gideon's actions. How could this man, a protector of victims, terrorize him and JJ? But on the other hand, he felt extremely guilty. This job had tore Gideon apart, and the last time Reid had spoken to him he knew something was wrong. He knew that Gideon was slipping, but he hadn't done anything to help him. The man who taught him almost everything he knew about profiling and he had just abandoned him. Reid knew that if it turned out Gideon was behind this then they would try and get him some help. He would make everyone understand that Gideon was just a sick man, not a monster.

On the table Reid's phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw JJ's number on the caller ID. Taking a deep breath and pushing down his guilt about snapping at her earlier he answered.

"Hey JJ, Reid said. Look I'm sorry about getting upset earlier."

JJ didn't reply for a moment.

"Spencer," she whispered.

The way she said his name. He wasn't sure if it was the tone of her voice, the silence on the other end, or the seemingly heavy way she said his voice but Spencer knew that something was wrong.

"What? he said. What happened?"

It took JJ a second to answer and he heard her take a ragged deep breath. It sounded like it was an extraordinarily difficult task just for her to breathe in.

"They're gone, he took them. JJ's voice shook. They're gone," she said again.

Spencer felt like he was going to throw up. Just hours ago he told JJ that Gideon was not dangerous, and he was wrong. He was wrong and JJ, Henry, and Will were paying the price for it. Spencer tried to speak confidently even though he wasn't feeling that way on the inside.

"JJ, I will call the team. We will meet at the office, and we will find them."

JJ didn't say anything, but Spencer could hear her slow and harsh breathing.

"I am coming to get you, he said. Wait by the door, I will be right there."

JJ still didn't say anything.

"JJ, Spencer said. Tell me you understand me."

"I..I understand. I'll be ready." JJ managed to get out.

Spencer leaped up from the couch, grabbed his keys, and headed towards the door. As he was running down the stairs he called the police and sent them to JJ's house. The BAU would need to focus all its attention on finding Gideon so the local police could collect evidence and deal with the media. The next call he made was to Hotch. It was time to tell the team.

"Hotch, I need everyone at the office now. Will and Henry have been kidnapped. I'll give you more details when I get there."

Spencer hung up quickly and got in the car. He didn't like giving out news like that and then hanging up, but he needed to get to JJ and make sure she was okay.

At one point Gideon used to be one of the most important people in his life, but time had passed and things had changed. He would sacrifice Gideon if it meant saving Will and Henry, of that he was sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Out of Rotation **

From the moment that JJ realized Henry and Will had really been taken her world stopped spinning. Her entire body shut down. Breathing became a full time job, walking was a chore, and responding to people was almost impossible. This was different. They were dealing with Gideon. The man was brilliant and unstable. If he didn't want them to find Will and Henry then they would never find them. They could work on it for weeks, months, years, but the man spent his entire career understanding criminal's minds. If he wanted he could be the most notorious criminal that the BAU had even seen.

JJ hadn't even registered Reid arriving and she didn't remember getting to the car or arriving at the BAU, but as they stand outside the conference room she feels Reid's hand pull her head up to meet his eyes.

"JJ, look at me," he was firmly whispering.

JJ could have sworn he was a hundred miles away.

"I need you to come back. I need you to keep hope. I need you to do something besides blankly stare at me."

Spencer gently shook her shoulders, trying to get his friend to respond.

"If you want to find them. If you want Henry and Will home then we are going to need you to be present. We are going to need all of us."

JJ's mouth opened and closed without sound coming out.

"Yes, Spencer nodded. He is brilliant, but he is also alone. If we all work together, if everyone in that room works together then we can find him."

Reid pointed to the other team members in the conference room anxiously waiting for them to enter and explain.

"They love Henry and Will and mostly importantly they love YOU. They will not give up and neither will I. We will search the ends of the Earth and we will find them."

Reid grabbed JJ by the shoulders, "I swear on my life, that we will find them."

For the first time since he had picked her up JJ's eyes reflected something life like. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then nodded her head.

"Alright, she said. Let's do this."


	15. Chapter 15

** Telling the Team **

"Something has been happening that we haven't told you all about, Reid said as he and JJ stood at the front of the conference room. Their team looked at them questioningly.

"About a week ago we started receiving these notes in the mail. There was no return address or clue to who they were from."

"Were they threatening?" asked Hotch.

JJ shook her head, "No, at first we didn't even understand them. The first one said, you made a mistake and the second one said that I can help you fix the mistake."

"Any theories on what mistake they were talking about?" asked Morgan.

JJ and Reid looked at each other.

"We have a theory, Reid said.

Rossi studied the agents and the look that they exchanged.

"The first two times we received the same notes, but the third time we got different ones," JJ continued.

"My third note was a pair of Redskins tickets," said Reid.

"And mine was "now you can start over", which was attached to the back door when I came home.

JJ paused and took a deep breath avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"And found that Henry and Will were gone."

Emily ran her fingers through her hair.

"Those are a lot of pieces of a bigger puzzle and a rapid escalation from stalking and leaving little notes to kidnapping two people," she said.

"Emily is right, Morgan said. What is the motivation behind this? I think that is what we need to figure out first."

Reid and JJ exchanged another small glance.

Rossi leaned forward and spoke.

"We need to know everything."

He looked pointedly at JJ and Reid.

JJ nodded her head.

"You are right. The only thing that is important is finding Henry and Will."

"We think that the mistake the notes refer to are me and JJ not becoming a couple."

The team exchanged glances.

"What led you to that conclusion?" Hotch asked.

He looked curiously at the two agents.

"We think that whoever is behind this, Reid started.

JJ looked at him sideways.

"Believes we should have become a couple after the date that we had when JJ first started at the BAU. We think these notes and then the kidnapping are being used to encourage us to try again, at a relationship."

Emily's mouth dropped open, "You guys went out on a date?"

JJ glanced at Emily, "Yes, she said.

"So why would the unsub go to all of this trouble to get you guys together? And what makes him think after one date you guys are made for each other?" Morgan asked.

"Things make a lot more sense once you know who we think is behind this," JJ said.

"Who?" asked Hotch.

JJ looked at Reid and nodded her head.

"Gideon, he said.

The entire team stiffened in their seats and a silence as heavy as iron hung in the room. Hotch was the first to speak.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"He got into contact with me recently, Reid started.

The team looked shocked to hear that. No one else, not even Hotch, had heard from him since he had left.

"He has started spiraling. Reid continued, the last time we talked he kept going on and on about missed opportunities and how things could have been different if we all had just taken the risk. I think he was talking about me and JJ missing the opportunity to get together. In his traumatized mind he has pinpointed that as an important moment. The moment that it all went bad."

"I have to assume he has been following us as well. The same day that I told Reid there was no way we could start over because of my family they were taken."

Suddenly JJ felt a twinge of guilt. If I hadn't said that she thought, I should have assumed that he was listening. She continued to beat herself up in her head.

"There is no way that you could have known he was listening. It is not your fault" Emily tried to reassure her.

"You should have come to us sooner though, Hotch said. We are a team and an attack against you guys is an attack is against us."

JJ and Reid looked at the floor guilty and grateful.

"Is there anything else that you want to tell us?" asked Hotch.

JJ and Reid looked at each other. They both knew they were holding something back but a heavy silence stood as an agreement that they wouldn't say anything about it.

"No," Reid said.

"Okay, Morgan said. Where do we start?

Reid took a seat at the table.

"Tracking down Gideon."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Lovlies! Here are a few more chapters. We are reaching the end very quickly. Let me know what you think, good or bad. :) **

** A Knock at the Backdoor **

Will had barely heard the knock at the backdoor. He and Henry were in the living room setting up his toy trains when he told his boy that he would be back in a second. He thought it was strange that someone was knocking at the backdoor. Usually the people who came to the backdoor were close friends or family so they didn't knock. Now as he sat here, wherever here was, he cursed himself for not being more careful. His carelessness could now cost him and Henry their lives. His life was nothing in comparison to his son's. He couldn't let whoever took them hurt Henry. JJ could find a way to cope without him. She had friends, family and she was incredibly strong but Henry was her world and he refused to let her live without him. Will took in his surroundings, frantically looking for his son.

"Henry," he called.

The room was really dark, and he didn't hear any other breathing or movement in the room besides his own. It looked like he was in a basement or a storage room of some sort. He noticed a fence leaning against the wall. He tried to pull against the restraints binding his arms to the chair. Will could tell that his strength wasn't what it usually was.

The last thing Will remembered was shaking the hand of a man who used to work with JJ. He is pretty sure the man's name was Gideon and that they had met years ago in New Orleans. Will looked down at his right hand and noticed a red spot by his thumb. Will tried to clear his mind and focus. When it took him longer than usual he realized that he had probably been drugged. That would explain why his head was hazy and his strength was off. Will tried calling for Henry again.

"Henry. Its daddy. Don't be afraid. Henry?"

Will struggled against his ropes again realizing that right now he wasn't strong enough to break out of them. At least with whatever he was drugged with affecting him so strongly. Will felt his frustration building and he tried to take a deep breath and calm himself. He knew that he needed to keep his temper even if he was going to get them out of this safely. His investigating instincts starting to rise to the surface. Will tried to figure out why he and Henry would have been taken. Maybe if he could figure out why they were targeted it would help them survive this situation. Will started thinking about all of his open cases. He knew that he had some open murder investigations right now, but he didn't think that any of them were severe enough to warrant kidnapping him and his son. And if it were involving him why would they take him and Henry? Why wouldn't they have taken JJ and Henry? That would be the best way to hurt him.

Could it have been a crime of opportunity? No, Will shook his head, this was way too personal to be a crime of opportunity. Could it be connected to JJ? Someone trying to hurt her? Will's head was starting to hurt from thinking so much. Whatever drug he was given, it was strong. Will tried to take a deep breath, but before he could exhale all the way he found himself slipping away…


	17. Chapter 17

** Dead Ends and Coffee **

Empty coffee cups littered the glass table in the conference room. More coffee had been drunk by the team in the last 8 hours than in the last eight years. They were desperately trying to figure out where Gideon could have stashed Will and Henry. JJ was holding it together well in the beginning, but as the hours went by she was starting to become more anxious. They were trying to find a connection between JJ, Reid, and Gideon but they were coming up with absolutely nothing.

JJ was going over her notes trying to come up with something when the frustration, grief, and anger abruptly started to build up and overwhelm her. She smacked her hands down on the conference table.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know."

JJ dropped her head in her hands and started pulling at her hair.

The teams head's snapped up as JJ's outburst filled the room. JJ could feel them staring at her. Reid started to take a step towards her but she stood up and put her hands in front of her, almost defensively, before he could get any closer.

"I'm fine, she said. I'm sorry. I just need a minute."

She left the room quickly avoiding eye contact with her team. Her face flushed as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She hated that she was losing it, but the more minutes that went by with her family gone the faster she could feel herself slipping.

When JJ made it to the bathroom she went to the sink and splashed water on her face. She needed to regain control of her emotions, and remain focused. But as she looked at herself in the mirror she knew that she was only a few steps from the edge. As she made her way back to the conference room she took a few deep breaths.

"They could do this" she thought.

They were the most qualified team to do this job, they just needed a lead. She stopped at the window on the conference room wall and looked in at her team. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan were huddled together discussing something intently in the corner. Emily was looking something up on the computer at the head of the table and Reid was pouring over his notebook on the couch that was pushed against the back wall. A lock of his hair fell into his eyes as he intensely stared at his notebook and chewed his pen. The way he was focusing so hard on his notebook, enough not to push back his hair from his eyes, brought JJ back to a memory from long ago.


	18. Chapter 18

JJ and Reid's Secret

JJ hadn't known what to say. What could she have possibly said? The tender way that Reid told her she was everything, with such sincerity and vulnerability made JJ's heart quench. There was nothing she could possibly say to that. Nothing that would capture what she was truly feeling, so she didn't say anything at all. Instead she leaned over and kissed him. First hesitantly, then passionately. It was like her body was a passenger to the strong emotions she was feeling. JJ laced her fingers through Reid's hair and pulled him closer. Putting everything into the kiss, she didn't even register Reid's response at first. Then she felt his hands on her waist and his shoulders pressed against hers. The game was still going on but it was all background noise because the only sound that she could hear was her heart beating. She pulled back for a second to look Reid in the eyes.

His cheeks were flushed and his hair was ruffled. He looked alive and excited and when she met his eyes straight on for once he didn't look down or away and this time he pulled her back. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes until the sounds of the people around her started to break though the passionate haze.

"Hey! Get a room guys!"

JJ and Reid pulled back smiling and laughing at the reactions of the people around them.

"I'm sorry, JJ said. I didn't mean to just spring that on you."

"No, umm, Reid said. No apologies needed."

He smiled at her timidly.

"What you said," JJ started.

"Is what I meant, Reid finished.

He grabbed her hand.

"Every word of it JJ."

Looking into his eyes JJ knew that Spencer Reid wasn't a liar and that he would lay his heart out for her if she asked.

"Come on," she said.

JJ stood up and pulled Spencer to his feet.

He looked confused.

"The game isn't over. Where are we going?"

JJ didn't answer. Instead she pulled Reid down the stairs of the stadium and into the bigger lobby. Feeling braver the closer she got JJ walked quicker. She went down a small hallway that she had noticed earlier when she was looking for the bathroom. Down the hallway she found the door that she has stumbled upon hours ago. It was marked storage and as she had hoped because it was so out of sight it was unlocked. JJ pulled Reid through the door and closed it using his body. The room was dark and JJ felt around the wall until she found what she was looking for. Switching on the light she looked at Reid intently. He wasn't a stupid man so by the time they had reached the hallway Reid had a pretty good idea of her intentions. JJ laced her hands with his and waited for his answer. Reid didn't need to think about it for more than a second. He pulled JJ to him and kissed her like he had been imagining kissing her for the past few months. They entangled their arms around each other and made out until they were both breathless.

Reid pulled back and looked at JJ.

"I can't think of anyone who this feels more right with then you," he said.

JJ shook her head lightly at him. The way that he made what could be seen as dirty and reckless seem so romantic and authentic made JJ's knees weak. In one swift movement she removed her jersey and beckoned Reid forward. He took a step towards her and ran his hands up the sides of her body. He bit his lip as he stared at her torso intently, like he was memorizing every detail. The way he stared at her made JJ's skin prickle with goose bumps and she greedily tugged at his shirt trying to get it over his head. Spence chuckled as he helped her remove it and as soon he it was off she crashed into him shoving her tongue into his mouth and her hands through his hair. The pace continued quickly and desperately until JJ and Reid ended up on the floor.

Reid grabbed JJ's wrists and held them above her head as he kissed all the way down her neck. When he reached her collarbone he used his knee to push her legs open a little more. He positioned himself lower over her looking into her eyes waiting for conformation before they connected completely. JJ bit her bottom lip as he had done before and blinked slowly giving Reid the conformation he needed. As he entered her she stretched out and moaned softly. Reid couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he heard and felt her react in pleasure. As he pulled in and out slowly he focused on JJ's face. They didn't break eye contact for a second as sweat beaded on their foreheads and their breathing became heavy. Spencer's hair fell in front of his eyes as he quickened his pace, but he didn't both to move it. JJ reached up and pushed it behind his ear and Reid smiled as he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. They held hands for the last few movements and locked lips as they rode the waves of pleasure together.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Connection **

Reid looked up from his notes and noticed that JJ was standing outside of the conference room staring into space. Reid went back to his notes, but after five minutes without any movement in the room he looked up to see that she was still standing and staring. He didn't want to admit it but Reid was getting nervous. He couldn't recall how many hours they had been working to find Henry and Will and they still had nothing. As the time dripped by JJ was getting more and more disturbed. She was the strongest person that he knew and it was killing him to see her hurt like this. Reid got up and started towards the door. He leaned his head outside of the doorframe.

"JJ?" he said.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"I've got it," she said.

The team raced towards the football stadium. Reid, JJ, and Hotch in one car and Emily, Rossi, and Morgan in the second one. When they reached the football stadium the car hadn't even stopped before JJ had leaped out of the passenger seat. Hotch hastily parked the car and him and Reid followed closely. The team met up at the backdoor of the stadium.

"Okay. We need to be observant and level headed. There is a lot of emotion wrapped up in this case, but if we are all going to get out of here safely then we need to do everything by the book."

The team nodded in agreement, but JJ's focus was on getting through that door to Henry and Will.

Rossi opened the door and cleared the first hallway. The team followed him opening the doors on either side of the space and checking them for Will, Henry, or Gideon. They had made it into the main lobby when JJ forced past her team members to take point. She practically ran to the next hallway where the room they were looking for was.

"JJ! Slow down!" Reid yelled as the team scrambled behind her checking other hallways and rooms for possible suspects or surprises.

When JJ reached the hallway she waited for her team to catch up realizing that if they were really back here she didn't want to go in without back up. The team caught up, and when they did Reid grabbed her arm and pulled her off of point. JJ struggled against him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"No, Spencer said. You need to take a second and cool off. You can't be the point. We don't know what is in that room."

"I'm sorry JJ, but he is right. Emily said. Let me go first."

JJ opened her mouth to argue, but Emily silenced her with a look. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"But I want to be right behind Emily," she said.

The rest of the team looked to each other.

"Okay," Rossi said.

Emily counted to three and then pushed open the front door of the storage room.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Big Reveal **

Will heard shuffling behind the door, he strained his ears to hear what could be going on when suddenly the door burst open and Will never thought he would be so happy to see Emily Prentiss in his entire life.

Emily reached Will and started undoing his restraints while JJ ran over to him and hugged him.

"Will, JJ breathed. Oh my god."

"Henry, Will said. I don't know where Henry is."

Emily got his hands and legs free and Will stood up to wrap his arms around JJ.

"We will find him, but you need to get out of here. Emily, call an ambulance and get Will checked out."

Will shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere until we find Henry. I'll stay behind you all, but I am not leaving without him."

JJ started to argue with him, but she recognized the look in his eyes. They reflected the same level of determination she felt right now and she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Alright, she conceded. But please get behind everyone. You aren't armed."

Will nodded his head in agreement and the team split up to search the room. Now that Will was up and moving he noticed the room was much bigger than he realized before. The team went in different directions searching behind all the nooks and crannies in the room.

"Clear" shouted Rossi. He had moved left towards some old football gear.

"Clear shouted Emily and Hotch. They had cleared to the right behind a floor buffer and several large trashcans.

Morgan had stayed by Will, getting what he remembered. And Reid had gone towards the back to check that area.

"Reid, Morgan yelled. Whatcha got?"

Reid had stumbled upon a smaller room in the back of the storage closet and stood still and silent at what he had found.

"All clear?" Hotch asked.

"Not exactly," Reid replied.

The team moved slowly back towards where Reid was.

"Gideon," Reid said.

And there he was, holding a knife to Henry's throat.


End file.
